Budison Moments/Season 3
'Babysitting Is Worth It' *Babushka interrupted Madison and Samuel's tutoring session to tell them about a quick way to earn money; to start a babysitting business. *Madison (and Samuel) agreed with Babushka's idea. *They were next to each other whilst they entered the main office building. *Madison changed the subject when their supervisor brought up Babushka's age. *Madison and Babushka (along with Samuel, Rocky and Cece) all agreed to babysit "baby" Janelle in order to get an evaluation from their supervisor. *Both of them are exhausted from taking care of Janelle. *Babushka ran over to help Madison straight away when Madison came down the stairs with a drum on her head. *Madison was shocked at Babushka's yelling capacities. *They stood next to each other while they were saying goodbye to the audience. 'Best Friends' *Babushka was concerned when she saw Madison upset. *Madison told Babushka that she wanted to get her job back and Lasagna Pete's to spy on Samuel. *Babushka interrupted Madison's shift and was there to keep an eye on Samuel. *Madison told Babushka that she had to order something. *Babushka went over to Samuel and directly told him that Madison wanted the job back so that she could spy on him (most probably because Babushka knew that this could ruin Madison and Samuel's relationship and she was jealous). 'Sand For Thought' To be added. 'Poisoned' To be added. 'Halloween Scares' To be added. 'A Wonderful Thanksgiving' *Babushka approached Madison (and Samuel) whilst they were hugging, after putting up the last flyer for the Thanksgiving dance. *Babushka took a picture of them hugging and said, "Aww, look at Chicago's newest couple!". *Madison reluctantly let go of Samuel after Babushka took the picture. *Madison happily explained to Babushka what the flyer was for. *Babushka asked Madison if they could speak in private about who she is taking to the dance. *Babushka told Madison that she wanted to ask Chester to the dance and Madison was in disbelief. *Madison offered to text Chester to say that Babushka loved him (although she was exaggerating). *Madison spotted Babushka and Chester enter the dance together, and she went up to them and took a picture of them with her phone. She also said, "Aww, look at Chicago's newest couple!" while taking the photo (to tease what Babushka had said to her a few days before). *Babushka told Madison that she regretted going to the dance with Chester, and Madison told her not to worry. *Babushka batted her eyes a bit towards Madison when Madison described the meaning behind the song she was about to perform. *Babushka smiled and clapped along to Madison's (and Samuel's) performance. *They talked to each other briefly after the dance was over and Babushka was helping Madison clean everything up. *Babushka told Madison that she did a very good performance earlier that night. 'A Day In A Life As Patricia' *Madison was concerned when she saw that Babushka was struggling in the kitchen. *Babushka encountered Madison at school, even though Madison was riddled with sickness and was supposed to take a sick day. *Madison seemed more concerned with Babushka supposedly burning the school's kitchen down after attempting to cook scones. *Despite Madison having a contagious illness, Babushka didn't keep her distance from her. Babushka continued to talk to her at a reasonable distance. *Babushka gripped on to Madison's arm and ducked in fear when she thought that she'd hear choir bells singing. *Babushka was concerned when Madison threw up in the middle of the school hallway and called the nurse straight away. *Babushka explained to Samuel that Madison is her best friend and she loves her to death, however at times, she can be to much of perfectionist. *Madison overheard Samuel and Babushka's conversation about them finally giving up their differences and becoming friends. Madison threw up once again after hearing this because she found it hard to believe. 'Spies & Business Men' To be added. 'The Girl That Has To Come' To be added. 'Dates' Note: The actress who portrayed Babushka (Nausheen Ali) was absent in this episode, which meant that she did not make a physical appearance during the episode's run. It is because of this circumstance and the fact that Babushka was not mentioned by Madison or any of the other characters; that there are no Budison moments in this episode. 'What Is Better?' To be added. 'Pass Me The Cheese' To be added. 'Dirty Cheaters' To be added. 'Babysitter It Up' 'Part 1' *Madison fixed up Babushka's costume prior to her play starting, which meant that Babushka had a role in Madison's play. *Babushka complained that she didn't want to be a tree in Madison's "Technology vs. the Environment" play, however Madison threatened to tell Matthew that Babushka stayed up late at night thinking about him if she didn't pull through with the play. *Babushka looked proud of Madison's time in the spotlight and didn't seem to regret not singing. *Babushka (along with the others) attended the live taping of Shake It Up Chicago to support Madison. *Phil (from ''Shake It Up'') asked Madison and Babushka to join forces (along with Rocky and Cece) to perform in the series premiere of the rebranded show, Sing it Up. Madison disagreed, however Babushka agreed straight away. 'Part 2' *Madison looked at Babushka when she entered the studio. *Madison was shocked when she saw what Babushka's mother looked like. *Babushka (along with Rocky and Cece) entered Madison's dressing room while she was in the middle of practicing. *The choreography showed them next to each other. *Their arms were wrapped around each other at the end of the performance. 'Are You Stupider Than A Grown Man?' *Babushka interrupted Madison and Samuel's conversation by showing Madison a pair of gloves that happens to be dangerously tight (but trendy). *Madison disagreed with Babushka's fashion choice and told her that it was too dangerous to wear. *Madison saw Babushka approaching the elevator after school and noticed that her hands shivering. *Madison asked Babushka what was wrong, however Babushka told her that she was fine and that she was just singing. *Madison believed Babushka, as shown through her smirking, "Huh. Good thing she was able to perform ''Wings''!" This referred back to the previous episode. *Babushka saw Madison approaching her at her locker and jumped. She immediately placed her hands straight into her bag so that Madison couldn't notice the gloves. *Madison gave Babushka's book back to her after she left it in Matthew's car. *Madison noticed Babushka's weird behavior and told her to remove the bag from her hands. *Madison helped Babushka remove the bags, however Babushka made a run for it and tripped over. *Babushka reluctantly gave Madison her gloves and told her that they were causing her injuries. *Babushka noticed that Madison was wearing the gloves a few hours later and wanted them back. *Madison offered to show Babushka "how it's done," by waltzing around in them. However, she tripped over upon showing her. 'Number Two On Your Shoe' To be added. 'The Lady and The Cramp' To be added. 'Assassins Unite!' *Babushka and Madison wanted to see The Hammering together, however they were both too young to see the movie. *Babushka took notice of how Madison was attempting to flirt with the guy who was working at the movie theatre and took it into concern. *Both of them attempted to bribe the man and both of them fail. *When Babushka threw out her bribery tool, Madison immediately pulled it out of the bin and told her not to waste it. This is where Madison spotted the assassin guns. *They both recall Samuel winning the last time they played Assassin. *Babushka caved in and agreed to play Assassin again in order to please Madison. *Babushka was mad at Samuel for eliminating her best friend (Madison). *Samuel asked both of them to help him with a plan to beat Matthew. *The two of them dressed up as delivery guys and they delivered a large package to Matthew (with Samuel inside the box). *They hugged each other after Samuel won the game. 'No Animals Were Harmed' To be added. 'The Road...Here We Come' To be added. 'Bye, Bye Madison' *Despite having an important conversation with Spain, Babushka went down to see Madison off after Samuel told her that she was leaving. *A few of the flashbacks that were projected were of Budison scenes. *They look at each other with sad eyes before saying goodbye to each other: by patting each other on the back, air-kissing each other on the cheek and bumping their hips together. *Babushka struggled to tell Madison that it will be difficult to speak on videochat, however they'll figure it out (this implied that Madison and Babushka were going to remain in contact even when Madison was gone). *Madison looked at Babushka when she told her mum that she wasn't leaving. *Babushka looked relieved when Madison stood up to her mum. Category:Moments Category:Budison Category:Budison Moments Category:Season 3 Moments Category:Babysitter